10 Memories of 2 Mothers
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Truscott and Oken memories...oneshot i think Total Loliver!


10 Memories of 2 Mothers

PAST…..

Memory #1: "He's adorable." whispered Heather Truscott. "Thanks." said Molly Oken holding her newborn. "I'm ready for her to be born." said a very pregnant Heather while rubbing her large stomach. "When Lillian is born her and Oliver are going to be great friends." whispered Heather to her friend, Molly. "And you and Lillian are going to be best friends and get married." Molly said to her beautiful baby boy. As soon as she said this the bouncy baby boy giggled. After hearing this, the mother and soon to be mother couldn't stop laughing. "It looks like they _**really will**_ be best friends and he already promised to get married!"

Memory #2: "This is Kimbergarten?" said an overwhelmed six year old. "Yes, honey and you'll be fine. Look over there it's Lilly!" said Molly Oken. "Willy!!!" shouted Oliver. "Oliber!!!" shouted Lilly back. "Okay you two have fun, while Heather and I go out for a little fun." "Bye, Bye mommy!" shouted the two kindergarteners. "Bye! But come give me a kiss, Oliver!" shouted Molly. "You too Lilly come give your mommy a kiss!" called out Heather. "Bye, Bye!" yelled back Lilly and Oliver.

Memory #3: "Lilly, what do you think of Miley Stewart?" asked Oliver. "I think she's nice. I even asked her to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. Plus I really like the words she uses. I like the word, ya'll a lot." replied Lilly. "I don't like her. Plus, I think she eats possum." said Oliver. "No she doesn't, she's really nice!!! I think you and her will be friends" shouted Lilly. "In your dreams, Truscott." said Oliver.

Memory #4: "I HATE Oliver!!!" shouted Lilly. "What do you mean Lil?" said Miley. "I hate Becca Weller too!" shouted Lilly at Miley. "What? You helped them get to together." said Miley. "Okay, then I hate myself." "Lilly? Do you actually have feelings for Oliver?" asked Miley. "Yeah, just a little bit, tiny bit, miniscule, well actually, a ton." admitted Lilly. "Oh, so that's why ya'll are always hanging out." said Miley. "Yeah, and I don't know how long it will be until I can hold this secret in." "Sorry, Lilly. Maybe something will happen."

Memory #5: "Mom, I need to talk to you!" shouted Lilly from downstairs. "Honey I'm upstairs" yelled Heather Truscott. "Mom, I need advice." said Lilly. "About what, honey?" "I like someone, but I have a feeling he doesn't like me back." said Lilly. "Can I guess who this person is?" asked Heather. "No way!" yelled Lilly. "I think I know who it is though." said Heather very a matter of factly. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone!" said Lilly. "Is it Matt?" "No" "Is it Josh?" "Nope, we don't even know a Josh." "I know, I'm stalling. It's Oliver and you know it and what do ya know so do I. You've told everyone except me!" "Okay it is him. What do I do?" "I say wait. If he likes you enough he'll come chasing after you. And if he doesn't he's not the right guy for you." said Heather. "Thanks, Mom!"

Memory #6: "Oliver!!!!" shouted Lilly. "What?" pouted Oliver. "Okay, so I need to ask you something." said Lilly. "What?" pouted Oliver again. She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just curious, was there any sparks?" asked Lilly. "Nah, you're my bud, and if we were more than friends it would be weird." replied Oliver "Yeah your right." said Lilly. Oliver felt sparks and Lilly felt sparks, but neither admitted them, out of fears that they wouldn't be loved the same way.

Memory #7: "Lilly, I need to talk to you." "What is it?" asked Lilly. "I have a huge feeling you'll laugh at me and _then _reject me." "I won't reject. I may laugh, but it depends what it is." "Okay, so you remember three years ago when you asked me if 'I felt sparks?' Well I did but out of fear of rejection I said nothing, and I just can't keep this to me anymore. I love you, Lilly and-" She leaned into him and they shared their first REAL kiss ON THE LIPS together, a passionate kiss. "I guess we're a couple." said Lilly. "Finally!" said the new couple. He put his hands around his waist. She put her hand around her neck and ruffled his hair and they shared the second of many kisses.

Memory #8: "This is kinda awkward." said Oliver gazing into Lilly's eyes. "Yeah a little, but I know how to not make it awkward." said Lilly "So do I, Lil." said Oliver. They leaned in and kissed. Then they left the fancy restaurant and went to the beach. "This is how we like it!" said Oliver. "Yeah, just us and the beach." said Lilly. "This is the best first date. The beach, the guy and the outfit are great." "You do look pretty tonight." They kissed again. Then they walked along the beach.

Memory #9: They called each other. "Hey Lilly, for our date tonight wear something formal. I'm wearing a dress shirt." said Oliver. "Why, Oliver? This is very unlike you." asked Lilly. "I know. Just wear something nice." "Okay, bye Oliver" said Lilly. "Bye Lilly" said Oliver. Later on that night Oliver picked up Lilly. Lilly was wearing a purple dress with purple jewelry. Oliver was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black pants. "Hey Lilly." said Oliver. Then he leaned in and kissed her. "Okay, let's go. You look really pretty tonight." "Thanks." said Lily. They got in the car and drove to a very formal restaurant. They ate and talked and then the appetizer came they talked some more, then the main course came. And before dessert came, he got on one knee. "I love you Lilly. Will you marry me?" asked a nervous Oliver. "Yes" Lilly said tearing up. They left the place after desert and Oliver drove Lilly home. "Oliver today was the best night of my life." said Lilly. Oliver kissed her for a long time then she went into the house. And Oliver thought he heard a scream. He laughed and left to go tell everyone who his fiancé was.

Memory #10: "Mom!!!!" said Lilly. "Lilly, have some more class your in a bridal store." "What do you think of this dress?" asked Lilly. "Oh Lilly you look gorgeous!" "Thanks." "Yeah Lilly, Oliver is going to flip!" said Miley. "I know, but it has way too many sequins." said Lilly. "We can ask the lady to de-sequin-ify it." They giggled. "I finally got a dress!" shouted Lilly while skipping to the car. "Lilly, have you thought of anything else about the wedding." asked Miley. "Yep, and I want you to be the maid of honor!" said Lilly. "Eeeep!" cried Miley. "So will you do it?" "Yes, I guess this means we have to go back in and choose my dress." Meanwhile….. "Jake, I can't believe it I'm getting married in two months!" "Yeah dude, who woulda ever thought, you and Lilly?" said Jake. "Well, I'm nervous but excited!" said Oliver. The door opens and in comes Ms. Truscott, Miley and Lilly. "Ms. Truscott, I hope you didn't mind that Jake and I hung out here." said Oliver "I don't" said Ms. Truscott. "Ollie, I chose a dress." "Yeah and she looks great!" said Miley. "You betcha! She always does!" said Oliver. They kissed for a while. And when they let go everyone went, "Awwwwww!"

PRESENT….

"Lilly, are you ready?" asked Miley (the maid of honor). "I feel sick!" cried Lilly. "It's okay all you have to do is repeat what the priest says and say _I do."_ said Miley reassuringly. "I know, but what if I trip. What if Oliver changes his mind!!!!" cried Lilly. "Shut up Lilly. Or I'll have to slap you on your wedding day. Oliver is madly in love with you, nothing bad will happen."

Oliver's POV…(in front of a mirror)

"Breathe Oken, breathe. You look great. You're ready for the big day. Mrs. Oliver Oken is about to become a reality. Don't screw up, if you do you will lose Lilly. No pressure." said Oliver to his mirror. A door opened and in came the best man "It's time. Get ready you just stand here and wait for Lilly." said Jake. I walked over to where my wedding would be performed. The music started. I saw Lilly come in, looking beautiful. Miley was to my side and Jake was on my other. The priest started. I have no idea what he was saying I was just staring into her eyes. I somehow repeated what he said,

"I Oliver Oken, take thee Lilly Truscott, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer,  
and I promise my love to you forevermore." I couldn't believe that I was getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world.

Lilly's POV….

I didn't hear a word the priest said I was too busy thinking about the rest of my life. The man talked and then I recited, "I Lilly Truscott, take thee Oliver Oken, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." "By the power that is invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oliver took the veil off my face, held my hands with the gentlest touch we leaned in and kissed, our first kiss as a married couple. Meanwhile in the pews… "Can you believe that promise we made to each other actually came true?" asked Molly. "No, and I can't believe, Lilly is married." said a teary Heather. They walked out and saw their kids get in the limo and drive off to the honeymoon. "Look at them all on top of each other!" Heather said shocked. "Well, it is their honeymoon…" The two mothers laughed and cried, thinking of their babies growing up.


End file.
